


Beneath

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cum Marking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: People had always thought that the Ways were weird, but Ray dismissed them as they’d always been kind to him, but he’s soon to realise just how weird they truly are.
Relationships: Ray Toro/tentacles, implied Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile ago Ariel on the discord left a prompt about Ray and tentacles and it stuck in my head. So here it is finally. I’m quite pleased with how it’s turned out and it was fun to get it out.

People always thought that the Ways were weird. To an extent, Ray could see why.they dressed in black, had pale skin and they lived in a basement. But they had always been kind and friendly to him, so Ray didn’t judge them the way others did. So when they invited him over her didn’t think anything of it. They’d hung out a few times, playing video games, watching horror films or discussing comics so. He figured it’d be more of the same.

The night started out normal enough. They had pizza while watching a movie, but once it finished he felt them both look at him. He’d seen them look at him before but this was different, almost unnerving. He shifted in his seat slightly, running his fingers absently through his curls. “Is... everything ok guys?”

“Mmm.” Mikey murmured, nodding slightly as he looked at Ray from behind his glasses, his gaze intense. “There’s something we want to show you.” He added after a few moments of silence, rising up to his feet along with Gerard. 

“Yeah Ray, come with us.” Gerard added in a soft voice, flashing him a toothy grin. Ray wasn’t sure what they had in mind for him, but his curiosity was surely piqued. He stood from his seat, following them as the brothers went down the corridor that left the room. On the left was the door to the bathroom, while on the right there was another door which Ray has always assumed was a bedroom, though he had never been inside.

Mikey stopped at the door at the end of the corridor and Ray noticed him produce a key from his pocket, which he used to unlocked the door and push it open, reaching into the dark to turn the light on. Ray wasn’t sure what he expected to see inside, maybe another bedroom or something, but instead there were stairs that curved deeper underground. 

“I didn’t know you guys had a second basement.” Mikey responded by smiling at him and it was... unsettling somehow. Ray shivered as Mikey headed down the stairs and he felt compelled to follow him, despite a small voice in the back of his head telling him he probably shouldn’t.

The stairs weren’t made of wood or metal, they were made of stone. It looked like they were carved right into the rock and Ray wondered exactly who would do such a thing. The steps were uneven too, with some bigger than others so he had to watch where he was going. Illumination was provided by lights strung along the wall.

It felt like it took several minutes to get to the bottom of the stairs, which felt longer than it should although maybe that was due to him having to pay close attention to where he walked. “What’s down here?” He asked, voice soft and slightly shaky as he spoke.

“You’ll see.” Mikey grinned and the light illuminated his face in a way that showed off his sharp features. In front of them, a few feet away from the base of the stairs, was a door made of a dark wood. It looked out of place with the decor of the Way house, but it seemed to fit in down here. Mikey pushed it open and it creaked on its hinges, swinging into another room.

Surprisingly this room was already lit, illuminated by the flickering of candles placed around the room. There was something... off about them, which Ray couldn’t quite place but before he could work it out why he took in the rest of the room. On the left wall there was a bookcase and he could see that there were several books in the shelves, though he couldn’t make out any of the titles. Against the other wall was a desk and he could see that there were some things over it, though again he couldn’t tell exactly what they were.

What took his full attention, though, was what was on the other wall. There was a pattern, made in various glowing colours that seemed to shift in the flicking light. There was a ring, filled with symbols that he didn’t recognise, though they looked kind of like runes. He tried to puzzle out what they meant and that was when he heard the sound of the door swinging shut behind him.

Mikey and Gerard were both there and they were smiling at him. “What is this place?” He asked, genuinely not understanding what they were trying to show him.

Mikey took a step forward until he was standing right in front of Ray. Instead of responding, though, he leaned in and kissed him, catching Ray completely by surprise. For a few moments he wasn’t sure what to do. Sure he’d found found Mikey attractive, had thought they both were, but he’d never thought to actually act on it. He tentatively kissed Mikey back, reaching up to pull the other man closer to him. It was shy and awkward on Ray’s part, but it was clear that Mikey knew what he was doing. Ray’s eyelids fluttered shut as he lost himself to the kiss.

And that’s when he felt it, his tee being slashed with a knife and he knew it had to be Gerard doing it. “What the fuck?” He hissed, breaking the kiss and trying to turn away, but Mikey gripped his hair, making him keep eye contact with him.

“Focus on me.” Mikey whispered and then they were kissing again. It was strange, he should be angry, he liked that t-shirt after all, but such thoughts seemed to melt away in the kiss. He felt Gerard pull the tattered remnants of his tee away, felt them drop to the floor but he found that he didn’t care. Mikey’s other hand, the one that wasn’t in his hair, roamed across the expanse of his back and he found himself moaning against his lips.

Gerard cut away at his pants, with the same precision that he had with his tee, but Ray found that he couldn’t bring himself to even voice an objection this time, not even when they broke the kiss for air. His pants and underwear fell away from him, landing on the floor around his feet, leaving him bare and shivering.

It was a few moments before he found his voice again, Mikey’s fingers stoking his cheek gently. “What, what are you doing?” He could feel Gerard’s hands on his back, stroking his skin. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Well, that’s the thing Ray, we’re not going to do anything to you.” He looked confused at Mikey’s words and the younger Way smiled at him. “You’ll see soon enough.” He looked over Ray’s shoulder and nodded to Gerard, and then his hands were gone.

“I don’t... I don’t understand.” Ray whispered, shivering again from the cold of the room. Mikey kisses him again and Ray knew it was just to silence him.

Gerard started to speak from behind him, but the words he was speaking were unfamiliar to him. He wasn’t speaking in English, Spanish or any other language that Ray had even partially heard before. There was something about it that just didn’t... feel right. And then he heard something behind him and Mikey broke the kiss to grin, letting go of Ray.

Ray took the opportunity to turn his head, to get some idea of what was going on. What he saw made him gasp.

In the middle of the glowing ring of now was a shimmering circle of pale blue light. He’d seen enough sci-fi shows and movies to know a portal when he saw one, not that he’d ever expected to come face to face with one. The surface of the portal moved and something started to push through, stretching it out into the room. Ray wanted to move away but he found that he couldn’t, he couldn’t even take a few paces away.

The surface of the portal broke and a tentacle slid out of it into the room. It was about as thick as Ray’s thigh and was a strange blue-green colour. Gerard spoke again, in that same language as before and the tentacle turned to face him, as if listening to him. Gerard gestured to Ray and the tentacle followed his movement to face him.

“Don’t move.” Mikey whispered, his voice soft against his ear. “You’ll be alright.” It was the first bit of reassurance he’d had since he got here and it somehow but him at ease, more than his simple words should have.

The tentacle came further out of the portal until it was right in front of Ray. Up close he could see how just how slick it was, covered in some sort of translucent slime. It seemed to study him for a few moments, although he couldn’t see any sign of any sensory organs. It bobbed slightly and then it moved closer to him. The tentacle pressed against him, leaving sticky wet smears as it stroked along his skin. It went from his cheek, down his neck and across his chest, stopping to briefly stroke his semi. Ray bit his lip and he shivered as the tentacle moved away slightly, turning around.

“Turn around.” Mikey whispered, as if translating and Ray did as he was told, although he wasn’t sure want. He turned on the spot so his back was to the tentacle and he was facing Mikey. He felt the tentacle press against his skin again, moving in a similar path as it did to his front. It moved started at the back of his neck and moved down his back, following the curve of his spine. Like before it stopped at his ass, the tip of it running along his cleft but not pushing between his cheeks. It sent a shiver through him, being touched in this way. No one else had before and he’d only done it a few times when he was alone in his bed.

The tentacle withdrew from him and Mikey smiled, stroking Ray’s cheek. “You are so lucky to be chosen. I’m so jealous.” His voice was soft as his thumb traced along Ray’s plump lower lip.

“Chosen for what?” Ray found himself asking, his voice soft and slightly shaky. As much as he was scared and wanted to run, he found himself paralysed, frozen to the spot. More than that, there was something in the back of his head, a feeling that everything would be ok somehow.

“You’ll soon find out.” Mikey smiled, his fingers caressing his cheek before leaning in and kiss him. Was he ever not going to stop being cryptic and give him a straight answer to any of this? “Very soon.” Mikey licked his lips as he looked over Ray’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but turn and look at the portal. 

Only this time there wasn’t just one tentacle, there were six more arrayed around the first seemingly randomly.

Each of them were smaller than the first, with the biggest looking like the size of his forearm while the smallest looked as big as a few fingers. All of them were wiggling and moving out from the portal towards him, until they were all extended until they were as far from the portal as the first one was, just inches away from him. 

Ray groaned as they suddenly darted for him, a tentacle wrapping around each of his arms and pulling them behind his back roughly. The tentacles were, like the first, slick, but they were also strong, holding him so tightly he couldn’t move either of them. Other tentacles wrapped around each his ankles, pulling his legs even further apart. “Mikey...” He looked at the man that he’d considered to be his friend, his eyes wide.

“It’s ok. You’ll be ok.” Mikey whispered, his fingers stroking Ray’s cheek again, a light feather touch in comparison to the tight grip of the tentacles. “I promise.” There was something about his words that made him feel them right down to his bones. He believed him. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Mikey words were sincere and Ray could see the Mikey that was his friend in his eyes.

His focus was broken when he felt more tentacles on him. These were on his ass, one on each cheek, their slime making them cling to his skin and they were spreading him open. He shivered as his hole was exposed and he realised with sudden clarity what was about to happen. This... thing was going to fuck him. Ray shuddered and felt his soft cock twitch between his spread thighs at the prospect, his body betraying him.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty Ray.” Gerard spoke from somewhere behind him, sounding awed. Another tentacle slipped between Ray’s cheeks, rubbing along his cleft and spreading its slime in its wake. “I knew you were the right choice for this.” The tip of the tentacle circled Ray’s hole, the slime feeling just like lube that he’d used a few times. In all the times he’d pictured his first time, he’d thought it would involve one of the Ways but never, of course, like this.

As the tentacle penetrated him he closed his eyes, letting out a low moan. It was one of the thinner ones, but which he was thankfully for, though it didn’t take long to get deeper than he could get with his fingers. The tentacle stayed still, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of being filled by it, which he was thankful for. He could feel it leak it’s slick slime into him and it felt... well, it felt amazing. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that he was fully hard now and he didn’t feel bad about it.

Ray opened his eyes when he felt something against his lips and he wasn’t surprised to see it was another tentacle, wanting entry. Instead of looking away or trying to fight it, Ray instead parted his lips. The tentacle slipped between them almost instantly, sliding over his tongue. The slime was strangely sweet and he found himself lapping at the soft tentacle, wanting more. The tentacle wiggles against his tongue, seemingly liking it and it was almost soothing.

Ray groaned around the tentacle in his mouth as he felt the one up his ass start to swell, stretching him further. It made him ache with desire, his hard cock twitching against his belly and he wanted, needed more. As if sensing his need another tentacle wrapped around his waist, running along his erection from the head down to his balls, the slime it excreted making him tingle. This was intense, easily the most intense thing he’d ever experienced which... well, wasn’t saying all that much to be honest. It certainly surpassed anything he’d ever jerked off or dreamed about and he was starting to understand why Mikey was jealous.

The tentacle at Ray’s dick wrapped around the base of his cock and started to stroke him. The slickness of it was so different to what he was used to with his own hand. It didn’t just stroke, it also pulsed along its length, which was a sensation that made him moan around the one in his mouth. 

More tentacles explored his body, smaller than the ones he had seen previously. They stroked his face, ran through his hair, tweaked his nipples and rubbed against his balls. Everything made him moan around the tentacle on his tongue and it didn’t take much, just the one inside of him stretching him further, for him to shoot his load. His hips jerked forward as he spilled across his belly and the various tentacles that were wrapped around him.

For a few moments the tentacles stilled, just holding on to him, although a few rubbed against where he had came. He wondered if, with his orgasm, that this was all over, that the tentacles would draw away from him and back through the portal.

It wasn’t long before his was proven wrong.

The tentacle on his dick started to stroke him again which made Ray realise that his orgasm hadn’t made him soften. He didn’t get chance to wonder why, as soon the others started to resume their movements across his over sensitive body as well. The one that had been seated up his ass seemed to deflated a little, sliding out of him. He wondered if it was going to start fucking him, but instead it withdrew all the way, leaving him stretched and open. He whimpered at the loss, rocking his ass back towards it, but the other tentacles held him tighter. Ray whined around the tentacle in his mouth. He needed it, needed something back inside him, filling him up. He looked towards Mikey, pleading with his eyes for his cock, but he didn’t move from where he stood, leisurely jerking himself off. He suspected that Gerard was doing the same wherever he was behind him. He tried to wiggle his ass, to make it an inviting target for him Gerard didn’t take the bait.

After a few moments of desperation, that felt like forever, something pressed up against his hole again. Ray let out a needy, choked moan as it filled him up. He knew that this was different to the other tentacles, it was firmer, thicker and it was exactly what he needed. It stretched him open, filling him deep, pressing against that spot that made his whole body ache. 

Like the previous one, this tentacle didn’t move, but Ray didn’t mind one bit. It filled him up so good and he was sure if he looked down he’d see his stomach bulge from it. He let out a low moan, feeling the tentacle in his ass bulge slightly. This wasn’t like before, where the whole length swelled at the same time. No, this time it was at the part that was just past his rim, slowly travelling along the length. When it arrived at the end it didn’t stay there, instead he felt it press inside him. Was this how the creature came? He didn’t have time to think about that as it happened again. And again.

Ray groaned each time, each one pressing up against his spot, making his cock throb with need. After the fourth time it happened he came again, spilling across his belly. Unlike his first orgasm the tentacles didn’t stop this time. The one on his cock kept stroking, the one in his mouth slide down his throat, his nipples and balls got manipulated by the tentacles that surrounded them. And the whole time, the one up his ass kept swelling up, leaving more and more of those things inside him.

No, they weren’t things. 

They were eggs.

He groaned around the soft length in his mouth, the realisation making his body ache in all the right ways. Ray turned his head and managed to look down, catching sight of the swell of his belly. He felt so full from all the eggs already inside him and each new one made him shiver. He didn’t feel disgusted or whatever else he probably should be feeling from having a belly full of strange eggs. No, he felt glad for them. He’d do whatever he could for them, whatever that meant.

The tentacle in his mouth slid in further, bumping against the back of his throat. He didn’t mind one bit, swallowing down everything that oozed out of it. In his daze, Ray saw Mikey step closer so that he was standing in front of him again, his hand a blur on his cock. Mikey tipped his head back, exposing the pale curve of his neck and he came, shooting across Ray’s swollen belly. 

Mikey shifted to one side as Gerard came into view, standing where Mikey had. Like Ray had suspected he was stroking his cock, which was bigger than Ray had expected and his mouth watered around the tentacle. Gerard was smiling as he pumped himself, his open pants shoved down past his thighs. Mikey had been quiet, but Gerard he was vocal, making loud groans of pleasure, his hips rocking to meet his hand. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came, marking him just like Mikey had just moments before. 

The thought of being marked by both brothers made Ray ache, the head of his cock pressing against the curve of his belly. As another egg pressed inside of him another orgasm racked his body. He wasn’t sure how much he came, his body slick and sticky with sweat and slime as well as his previous loads and Mikey’s. He should a shower once this was over but he knew he’d not want to, not just because he would be exhausted but because he wanted to stay like this as long as possible.

He was still dazed when he heard Gerard groan and he saw him jerk his hips forward. Ray saw, rather than felt, his cum shoot out of his dick to land on his slick skin.

Slowly, Ray felt the tentacle in his ass start to move. As it eased out of his ass the one in his mouth withdrew too, although it went out faster, leaving Ray gasping once it was gone. The smaller tentacles, that had been teasing his nipples and balls among other places, started to move away as well. By the time the tentacle that had left the eggs up his ass was out of him was gone the only ones that were on him were those holding his ankles and wrists.

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Mikey whispered, wrapping his arms around him as those started to slacken. Mikey was naked now, probably so his clothing wouldn’t get messed up and Ray was grateful his presence. For someone that looked like a strong breeze would take him away he was surprisingly strong and Ray fell against him when the tentacles went away. “Let’s get you laid down.”

Mikey guided him to a blanket that was spread over the floor and a Ray was grateful for the softness as well as the chance to lay down. Gerard was smiling, naked as well, and he crouched beside Ray, stroking his hair gently. “I know you have questions and I promise we will answer them all once you’ve rested.” Mikey nodded in agreement, running his fingertips across the curve of Ray’s belly. “And we’re gonna be here for you every step of the way.”

Ray nodded, feeling utterly worn out and exhausted, his body aching but in a good way. He reached down, tired caressing the skin of his feel, marvelling and how he could feel the eggs just beneath. Yeah, he had questions, but they could wait.

He looked up to the portal and only one tentacle was there now, and he somehow knew it was the first. It felt like it was looking at him and it bobbed, almost like a nod. And then it was gone, slipping back into the light of the portal.

When the portal vanished Ray rested his head against the blanket, his eyelids fluttering closed. He felt the Ways lay down either side of him, their arms draping across his chest, holding him close. He felt safe with them and it wasn’t long before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome as always


End file.
